Rotating History
by Amanda-Rae 1019
Summary: What if Hermione found a way to change her past, present and future? Would she go back and change it all? What would she change and how will it affect the world?
1. Chapter One

Rotating History

**Chapter One**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the world or any of the magical items. The plotline is mine.

It has become a habit Hermione's to speculate about how different her life would have been if she could send the knowledge that she has now, back to when she first received that letter which changed her life so. Would the people she knew and cared for still be alive? Would they be blissful and prosperous? It didn't take long before it became a compulsion to mull over her life and what she would do to change it. She absorbed and pursued the resolution to her quest. Could she send her future knowledge back to her eleven year old self and change the course of life as she knew it? After combing the whole Hogwarts library, what was left of it that was, she had almost completely given up hope. Hermione decided if she could not find the answer to her pursuit in the old Order Headquarters, also known as Grimmauld Place she would go back to her day to day drudgery and hope that someday, someone would save the Magical Community from His controlling hands.

Hermione had read through all but one book in Grimmauld place when she finally found what she was looking for. It wasn't a light spell although it wasn't completely dark either. It would take a combined potion and spell. With the way the world was right now potion ingredients were few and far between, but thankfully her boys and Neville had managed to ransack and steal all of Snape's potion supplies before they were killed. As Snape had the most extensive and unique ingredients in the whole country of Britain, she would not need to worry about how she would obtain the needed ingredients. Hermione would have never believed how extremely easy the potion that would send her essence back to her eleven year old self was. It was so easy a first year could make it. The hard part was the spell. She would have to use every last bit of magic that she had to ensure that it was done correctly.

First Hermione made the potion, as there was a potions lab in the cellar of Grimmauld place. She gathered the ingredients and set to making the potion while trying to remember exactly what each ingredient was for. Armadillo Bile, to help her keep her wits. Powdered Baby's breath, to bring back her innocence. Full Moon charged water, to add power and purity to the potion. Ground Buck Bean to keep her calm and composed during the transition. Crushed Bicorn Horn, to help merge soul and body. The last 3 drops of the essence of the Philosopher's stone, to keep her essence alive through the travel. Ground Moonstone for emotional balance. Shredded flux weed to help with change. Finally a whole four leaf clover for luck. She simmered the Full Moon charged water, until it came to a soft boil. Then she added Ground Buck Bean, the powdered Baby's breath, and the ground Moonstone. She stirred this for exactly five minutes before adding the Armadillo Bile, the shredded flux weed, and the crushed Bicorn Horn. Hermione stirred this exactly fifteen times counter clockwise, and twice clockwise. Lastly she removed the cauldron from the flames and waited for it to stop boiling and combined the 3 drops of Philosopher's Stone and the four leaf clover at exactly the same time. Now all she had to do was wait an hour while it cooled then consume it after which she would say the incantation and hopefully be back in her eleven year old body.

While Hermione waited for her potion to cool she made a list of exactly what she wanted to change. Obviously she was going to make sure Voldemort was defeated and all the Horcruxes destroyed. But there were little things that added up that she wanted to change also. Harry's low sense of self-worth, Neville's low confidence, Ron's insecurity and jealousy, Ginny's fantasy about Harry and her, and Draco's dependency on his father's every word and opinion. She wanted to free Sirius and convince him to hire Remus as a tutor to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George, Percy, and of course Neville. Hermione decided to try to be in Diagon Alley on the same day as Harry, so she could break his dependency on Albus freaking Dumbledore before it even got started. Dumbledore was not an evil man; he was just very manipulative and had forgotten to see people as individuals instead of as a means to an end. He alone decided he knew what was for the _Greater Good_ and refused to take any counsel once he had decided on a course. Hopefully by meeting Harry early and building a friendship, he would be independent enough to think on his own and not dependent on the Headmaster to tell him what he should do.

Hermione also hoped to build a better relationship with her parents. Over the years since she had last seen or talked to her parents, Hermione had realized just because she had entered a new world, did not mean she couldn't keep her parents informed and part of her life. Dan and Emma Granger were unaware that the war was even going on when they were killed by Mulciber and Avery. To this day that was still one of Hermione's biggest regrets.

Just as Hermione was analyzing her thoughts of her parents the timer went off for the potion. She gathered a chalice and poured the potion into it. Making sure she had her wand in her right hand she gulped down the potion believing it was going to be disgusting. Actually it tasted a little like cherries. It must have been the Philosopher's stone. Hermione pointed her wand at her head and did a flourish saying _**conscientiam animi onerariam aversum possunt optimus**_, at the word optimus she jabbed her wand into her chest right above her heart. As she finished the incantation everything went dark and she knew no more.


	2. Chapter Two

Rotating History

**Chapter Two**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the world or any of the magical items. The plotline is mine.

_Hermione pointed her wand at her head and did a flourish saying __**conscientiam animi onerariam aversum possunt optimus**__, at the word optimus she jabbed her wand into her chest right above her heart. As she finished the incantation everything went dark and she knew no more._

When Hermione regained consciousness she was at once aware something had went wrong. She was about a half foot shorter that what she was at eleven years old, not to mention when she groaned she sounded as though she had just swallowed some helium. She jumped up from her bed and ran to the calendar that she had always kept pinned to the mirror on her armoire. It was March 2, 1985. Hermione couldn't believe it, there was no possible way she got the spell wrong because clearly she was alive and in the past. Recalling the spell, _**conscientiam animi onerariam aversum possunt optimus**_, Hermione realized she did not specify the precise age that she wanted to go back to. The spell sent her back to her six year old self because she could do the most good here.

All of the sudden it occurred to Hermione that her parents were still alive and that she now had five extra years with them. She did not even bother to look at the clock and ran straight into her parents' bedroom. Hermione gazed upon her parents for the first time in ten years.

"Oh, Merlin," she whispered to herself. "How am I going to get through this without completely breaking down?"

Hermione didn't even realize that her father Dan had awoken and noticed that not only was his little girl standing in the doorway of his bedroom, but also there were noiseless tears streaming down her face. He silently observed her for a few seconds and realized that something was very wrong, because he had never before seen such pain in his princesses' eyes.

"Hermione princess, what is wrong?" Dan pleaded with Hermione. He opened his arms wide so that she could come to him. Hermione did not waste even a second, she ran and jumped and nestled into his chest.

"Daddy, I had the worst dream. I dreamed that you and mummy had died and it was all because I didn't tell you something." Hermione sobbed into his chest. That was as close as she could get to telling the truth without giving away the future, or that she was from it. "I couldn't save you daddy, I didn't get there in time."

Dan was shocked, what could make his beautiful little six year old dream about her parents' death? And why would she have been the one to save them?

"It's okay princess, it was just a dream," Dan crooned to her. Holding her tight, he rocked her until her cries quieted and she was hiccupping. "See mummy and me are alright, although I could have done with some more sleep," her dad murmured to her.

"Dan what's going on? What is Hermione doing awake at five o'clock in the morning? Why is she in our room? I thought she had outgrown this." Hermione's mother Emma mumbled to her husband. Then she got a good look at her baby girl's face. Hermione was red and blotchy and her eyes were swollen. There was tear tracks drying on her face.

"What's wrong baby?" Emma said to her daughter. She deftly reached over and hauled Hermione out of her father's arms and wrapped her in an embrace that mothers had perfected throughout history.

"She's had a bad nightmare, and just needed a little comfort." Dan replied to his wife. He could see that Hermione was already falling back asleep. Dan decided that since they were already in bed they might as well get a little more shuteye before their alarm went off at seven thirty.

"Let's lie down and just cuddle her for a while. It won't hurt her to be snuggled just this once." Hermione's dad whispered, because Hermione had already fallen back asleep in her mother's arms.

"Alright Dan, but when we wake up you will tell me what this was all about," Emma said while stifling a yawn. With that both Dan and Emma Granger laid back down with their six year old daughter snuggled between them. They had no way of knowing that the nightmare that Hermione had said she had, was something that Hermione had actually lived through. Or that Hermione would spend the next twelve to fifteen years making sure it never happened in this new reality.

Meanwhile just about fifteen miles away from the sleeping family one of the boys that Hermione had came back to save was praying and pleading the God to send someone that could help. He was locked in a cupboard and didn't think his relatives would ever let him out after what had happened that day. He had no way of knowing that someone had been listening to his prayers and that his whole world was about to change, for the better. His name was Harry Potter.


	3. Chapter Three

Rotating History

**Chapter Three**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the world or any of the magical items. The plotline is mine.

_Meanwhile just about fifteen miles away from the sleeping family one of the boys that Hermione had came back to save was praying and pleading the God to send someone that could help. He was locked in a cupboard and didn't think his relatives would ever let him out after what had happened that day. He had no way of knowing that someone had been listening to his prayers and that his whole world was about to change, for the better. His name was Harry Potter._

It was a little after eight o'clock in the morning when Hermione finally woke up. Her parents were already awake and finished with their morning loo routine. Emma Granger was at the stove making some oatmeal, with just a teaspoon of honey, as it was bad for teeth. Dan had just finished explaining why Hermione was so distressed when she came into their room at five o'clock. Together they decided it was caused because they had been spending too much time at their dental practice and too little time with their precious little girl. They came to an agreement about cutting their hours at work. It was not like they were the only dentist in their practice; Dr. Kingston was single and had no kids so the increased hours should not be a hindrance for her.

At eight fifteen Hermione had finished using the loo and arguing with herself over her slip this morning and what she was going to do when she faced her parents downstairs. "_Man up,"_ Hermione thought to herself rather ruthlessly, "_If I can't convince my parents I am still the same as I was yesterday, I will never be able to convince the others."_ Taking a deep breath she walked down the stairs to the kitchen rather reluctantly. At the sound of Hermione's shy footsteps on the stairs both her parents looked up at her.

"Come here princess, come sit by me," Dan encouraged Hermione. He noticed she look completely worn out and still a little emotional. "Your mother and I want you to know kitten that it was just a dream. We are here and we're not going anywhere."

"Hermione we decided that we haven't been spending very much time with you since I went back to the practice," Emma began, "So your daddy and I decided that we are going to cut back on our hours at work. It won't be very much but it will give us more time together. How do you like that bug?" Her mum finished enthusiastically.

"Are you sure mummy? I know how important your work is, and that sometimes you can't help how late you work because you are helping people." Hermione replied in a soft voice. Inside her mind was racing. This had not happened in her original timeline. Had the "nightmare" really changed that much? She decided there might actually be some truth behind the chaos theory. How could such a little thing make such a drastic difference?

"The patients will still be helped, Hermione," Emma started, "Dr. Kingston will just be helping out more." This both excited and frustrated Hermione. On one hand it helped with her goal of spending more time with her parents, but on the other hand it would make her plans so much harder to complete. This would prove to be a challenge but she was not called the smartest witch of her generation without a reason after all.

"Eat your oatmeal Hermione. Ms. Hyde will be here soon and you are still in your jammies." Dan cajoled Hermione. "Your mother and I will be upstairs getting ready for the day. When we get home tonight we can go to Charlie Choy's for some Thai food. How does that sound princess?"

Hermione agreed with the plan, finished her oatmeal and then ran up the stairs to get dressed for the day. She had forgotten that she had a babysitter from the time she was five until she went to Hogwarts. She was going to create a plan for what she wanted to do and how she was going to accomplish that after her parents left for the day. Her parents called up the stairs that Ms. Hyde was there and that she needed to come down and tell them goodbye.

Hermione ran down the stairs and hugged first her mum then turned to her dad. "Did you mean it when you said we could go out tonight after you got off work daddy?" Hermione asked in her sweet voice. "Yes I did sweets; we can go when your mum and I get home." Dan replied. "Okay daddy, I will see you then. Love you." Hermione said.

After she had said her goodbyes to her parents, Hermione turned to her babysitter and said "Hi, Ms. Hyde what are we going to do today?" Ms. Hyde was a young twenty-two year old woman who was currently going to University to become a grade school teacher. She had pretty vivid blue eyes and waist length auburn hair. Looking at her Hermione thought she looked like what Lily Potter probably looked like at her age. Ms. Hyde was a very nice and easy going woman who would let Hermione do pretty much whatever she wanted to do as long as it was safe and somewhat educational. Looking back Hermione thought that Ms. Hyde was the one who taught and encouraged her love for reading and knowledge.

"Well doll, I don't have any plans so far, was there something you wanted to do today?" Janet Hyde said. "Well there is a new sci-fi section in the library of Little Whinging, can we go there? I know it's a little out of our way but it's not too far is it?" Hermione sweet talked. "Can we go after I finished in my room?" She asked. Hermione had to go upstairs to plan where she was going to start.

"That's fine Herm, we can go about nine o'clock okay?" Janet said. "What are you doing in your room?" She gently questioned. "Oh I am making a plan of what I want to look for at the library." Hermione answered as innocently as she could. "I'm going to go up there now okay?" Hermione said as she started walking to the stairs. "Okay, I will let you know when it is time to go." Janet agreed.

Once up the stairs, Hermione grabbed her Snow White spiral notebook. She decided to start a list of what she wanted to do. While she was in hiding during Voldemort's reign she taught herself some wandless magic because they were tracking certain wands and hers was one of them. So Hermione knew enough to charm her notebook to repel muggle eyes, so that her parents or Ms. Hyde could not see what she had written. She decided that since she was going to Little Whinging where Harry currently lived she was going to try and make it a habit to go there so she could hopefully meet Harry early. This would have several benefits that she could see.

The first was that he would know and trust her before they went to Hogwarts. The second was if she could meet him early she could hopefully begin to fix his low sense of self-worth early on. Also she wanted to start physically training early; learning different fighting styles would help in the long run so that Harry and she were not so dependent on their wands in the upcoming fights and battles.

During the Granger's morning routine, Harry was undergoing his own morning custom. Step one; get woken by his Aunt's shrill voice yelling for him to make breakfast, and warning him that he would be punished if he burned one piece of bacon. Step two; make enough breakfast to feed an entire family of twelve. Not that he would get more than a piece of dry toast and one scrambled egg. Dudley and Uncle Vernon would eat enough for five people each, and Aunt Petunia would have a normal portion of food. Step three involved doing the morning dishes and the going up to Dudley's room and collecting his dirty laundry and taking it to the laundry room.

From there he went to all three bathrooms and collected the dirty towels and brought them to the laundry room also. Separately he washed then dried Dudley's clothes, making sure there were no food stains and no wrinkles he folded them perfectly. He set them in Dudley's basket to be hauled back up to Dudley's bedroom. He then began to wash the towels and put them in the basket to be hung on the line. Aunt Petunia did not have him wash her and Uncle Vernon's clothes because she didn't want the freak to mess them up or even go in their room.

After hauling Dudley's clothes to his room and putting them in their correct drawers he then went to the back yard and hung the towels to dry. When Harry had finished his morning chores it was time to make lunch. He made Dudley four peanut butter and Jelly sandwiches, cut the crusts off and put two bags of crisps with it. For his lunch he made a single cheese sandwich and one half stalk of celery. Aunt Petunia did not eat lunch.

When he was done cleaning up the kitchen after lunch Aunt Petunia sent him out of the house, but not before warning him that he would be punished if he didn't any freakish things.

Harry peaked around the corner of the house when he went out. He could see Dudley and his little band of followers getting ready to begin their favourite game, Harry Hunting. Knowing if they caught him he would be beat up again Harry decided that he was going to find a safe place to hide. A place that they would never think to find him, Harry began running to the Little Whinging Library. He knew that once he started running there was no way that Dudley and his cronies could catch him because he ran like the wind. Harry had no way of knowing that when he got to the library his prayers from the previous night were going to be answered. They were going to be fulfilled in a way he never would have expected.


	4. Chapter Four

Rotating History

**Chapter Four**

**Thank you so much everyone for the reviews and story alerts. I first posted this story back in February. I had every intention of updating regularly and will certainly strive to do that now. Real life hit me really hard and fast in the past six months. I know that is an excuse a lot of people make but hey… its true. Feel free to message and review me with your ideas. I am looking for a beta. I have excellent spelling but need help with bouncing off ideas and grammar/punctuation. Thanks.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the world or any of the magical items. The plotline is mine.

_Harry had no way of knowing that when he got to the library his prayers from the previous night were going to be answered. They were going to be fulfilled in a way he never would have expected._

It took Harry about five minutes to get from Privet Drive to the library that was a ¼ of a mile away. By the time he got there and was heading to the back of the library, where the sci-fi section was, Hermione and Ms. Hyde were already there. Hermione knew that Harry often came here in the afternoons because Harry had once told her about his life when they were in hiding. While Hermione had been waiting to see if Harry would truly come to the library that day, she had backup plans for if he didn't, she pulled out a book by Orson Scott Card. In her past life she never really read fiction and if she did it was not science fiction, so this book was new to her. The book was called Ender's Game.

The book was about a humankind that had survived an enormous attack against the "buggers" who wanted to wipe out the human species. All the nations formed an alliance that set a population and birth decree. Families were only allowed to have one child unless sanctioned by the government. Children, mostly male, were tested and chosen to be trained as soldiers in a space station in outer space. They were taught battle tactics and forced to participate in battle games. In the book one child was sanctioned by the government to be a third child born to one family. His name was Ender. He displayed such a brilliance and tactical mind that he quickly became a favorite project of the government. They had trained him unknowingly to become the person who would wipe out the "buggers."

This was relevant to Hermione because Dumbledore practically did the same to Harry except for the training that Ender endured. Harry was placed with the Dursley's to give him a low sense of self-worth and a gratefulness to the wizarding world so that he would be willing to die for it. Dumbledore sent Hagrid to retrieve and give Harry his letter, because Hagrid had a severe case of hero worship towards Dumbledore that would surely be passed on to Harry, thus making Harry look up to Dumbledore too. Everything that happened to Harry in his Hogwarts years was painstakingly planned to make Harry more susceptible to sacrificing himself for the "Greater Good." The one thing Dumbledore hadn't planned on was Hermione. Hermione had the power to make Harry question why his life happened the way it did. Why things that happened in school took place. Only Dumbledore, the man wasn't called the most powerful and wise wizard for nothing, had figured out that if he could get Hermione to worship him the way she normally did with people in a position of authority, she wouldn't think to question Dumbledore or make Harry question him. Much to Hermione's shame it worked, she didn't start questioning Dumbledore's decisions and plans until it was much too late and the war had already been won by the wrong side.

When Hermione decided to send herself back in time she made plans to thwart Dumbledore by convincing Harry he needed to train and that him sacrificing himself was never the answer. She planned on doing this in her first year, but since she was sent farther back then what she had planned on, she now had much more time to implement a training that would take everyone off guard. This is where Ender's Game came in. If she could get Harry to read this and start some martial arts training then both Harry and she could be in a better position to fight the war that was surely going to come. Hermione was still planning on trying to prevent the war but things don't always go as planned so she had numerous backup plans. Also she would look in the fantasy section for books about magic. She decided she would plant the idea of being able to do magic in Harry's head a lot sooner so that they could try to train in wandless magics. Hermione had started to learn a bit about wandless magic when she was in hiding and planning her time travel. She got to the point where she basically didn't need her wand for most things. The martial arts would help this also; the self-discipline and meditation that martial artists had would help with their focus and build up their cores so that they could do wandless magics.

Hermione had planned this all out by the time Harry finally made it to the library, so she was able to keep an eye out for Harry. She recognized him immediately, he looked like life was weighing him down and he was only five years old. Hermione promised herself the first thing she would do after befriending him, would be to change his living situation. As unassumingly as she could Hermione made her way over to the table that Harry was sitting at.

"Hi, my name's Hermione Jane Granger, I am six years old, and I love reading. What's your name? Do you like to read?" Hermione said this really quickly trying to be as friendly as possible but also trying to overwhelm Harry into talking to her. She was not going to give Harry the opportunity to ignore her, even if Harry believed it was to keep Hermione safe from Dudley and his gang of bullying friends.

"Umm, hi, I'm fre… I mean Harry. I guess I like to read," Harry answered Hermione in a timid voice. He kept looking over his shoulder, expecting Dudley's "crew" to come popping up any second. He looked around and noticed for the first time that Ms. Hyde was not sitting too far away. Dudley never bullied Harry when there was adults around so Harry figured he was safe for as long as she was around. Plus Dudley never came into the library unless forced by his mum.

"Can I ask why you are looking around and behind you like you expect the boogeyman to jump out any second?" Hermione inquired even though she already had a good idea of what he was doing.

"I am hiding from my cousin, you should probably leave me alone because he will pick on you too if he sees you talking to me. Dudley doesn't like people to be friends with me, so you might get hurt." Harry bravely told Hermione, even though he really wanted her to stay. It was nice to have someone talk to him without looking at him like he was a freak. Everyone he'd ever met looked at him like he was a hoodlum because of the stories the Dursleys had told. Harry was so very lonely and was sad because surely this little girl with the large brown eyes, oversized teeth and very bushy hair would leave him too at the threat of bullies.

"I am not afraid, besides I don't have any friends either and I would be very distraught if turned down the chance of finally having one on the possibility that I might get bullied." Hermione stated. Hermione knew that distraught wasn't a word in the usual vocabulary of a six year old, but Hermione had always talked like this and if she changed her diction now it would alert her parents to the difference in her. Besides Harry was a genius, even though he didn't show it and often downplayed his intelligence. First because the Dursleys would severely punish Harry if he even hinted a thinking ability greater than their little Diddykins, and then because Ron had such an inferioritycomplex that Harry was afraid if he showed his intelligence that Ron would quit being his friend.

Hermione had only found out Harry's intelligence in her sixth year after the potions book incident. Harry was so upset with Hermione over him accusing him of cheating that he showed her all his textbooks from his previous years of potions. Low and behold every single one of them had improvements and comments written in the margins, all done by him. He told her how he had always been fascinated by potions from the start, but Snape's very first class taught him no matter how good he was at the subject or if he showed that he was a potions prodigy that he so clearly was, Snape would never acknowledge him. Harry had told her that he might not be as smart as she was, but he was smarter than anybody ever gave him credit for. After all books had been his only friends until he came to Hogwarts also. Hermione also found out that Harry downplayed his intelligence because of herself. He was afraid that she would hate him if she thought he was competing for the grades that she so clearly valued. Not this time she vowed to herself. Never again would she make him feel like he had to dumb himself down to be her friend.

"Are you certain you wouldn't rather sit somewhere else?" Harry asked again. He desperately wanted her to stay. "I won't be able to help you against Dudley; it will get me into trouble with my guardians.

"I am sure," Hermione stated firmly. "That lady sitting over there is my babysitter Ms. Janet. I doubt your cousin will bully us with her sitting there. Can I stay? Or do you want me to leave you alone for other reasons?" She asked just a bit insecurely. Everything she had planned was hinged on Harry's acceptance of her.

"No, I want you to stay. I think we can be great friends." He empathetically stated. Here was the thing he had been praying for just last night. Harry had a feeling that Hermione was going to change his life for the better. He had no way of knowing that this first step into friendship would be the start of a history changing relationship. A relationship that would save the wizarding world and bring it to the dawn of a new era. An era that would be forever linked with the names Hermione Granger and Harry Potter.


End file.
